Justice League: Good vs Evil
Justice League: Good vs Evil is a 2021 American superhero film based on the DC Comics superhero team by the same name. Produced by DC Entertainment and disturbed by Universal Studios. The film was directed by Steven Spielberg and stars Taron Egerton, Taylor Kitsch, Alexandra Daddario, Joshua Bowman, Dylan O Brien, John Boyega, Darren Criss, Jude Law, Amanda Seyfried, Luke Evans, Matthew McConaughey, Zac Efron, Simon Pegg, Alec Baldwin, and Morgan Freeman. Superman assembles the Justice League to stop the Legion of Doom led by Lex Luthor. Plot Kal-El human Clark Kent with his alter ego Superman arrives at the Fortress of Solitude has he sees a hologram of his father Jor-El telling him he needs to become more than himself he feels like he needs a team of his own Jor-El commits one day he will lead them into battle preparing themselves Clark promises one day that will happen soon. Gotham City vigilante Bruce Wayne aka Batman attempts to hunt down Gotham hit man and assassin Floyd Lawton nicknamed Deadshot he successfully captures him sends him to Arkham Asylum telling Alfred Pennyworth he completed the mission. Diana Prince Wonder Woman approaches her mother queen Hippolyta of Themyscira saying that the enemies having being brought to justice under arrest of the humans her mother congratuls for completing the job Diana hopes one day we can be part of something bigger be able to meet other heroes like Superman as she leaves Themyscira diving into the water. Green Lantern member Hal Jordan arrives at Mogo to report to his best friend about their greatest enemy sinsetro reports saying he still remains on Korugar to plan his revenge on the Green Lantern Corps John tells Hal he will be coming for them and start his reign of the universe whether he thinks he can defeat them John suggests that Hal should go back to earth and find some allies to defeat sinestro. Barry Allen a CSI from Central City also known as The Flash stop four thieves from robbing a bank he goes home to his basement as he watches the picture of his parents promising that he kill this nemesis Eobard Thawne and avenge his mother's death he wishes that him and Hal could fight alongside Superman and Batman his favourite idols. College Athlete Victor Stone looks around Star Labs remembering how he became Cyborg he wishes that his mother was still alive he looks around the list of criminals around Metropolis and Gotham preparing for this ultimate challenge. Clark arrives at the Daily Planet were he works created by Perry White his boss White tells Clark to be more confident about Superman Clark knows what he's doing he looks at the picture of his deceased girlfriend Lois Lane who was shot dead by Lexcorp owner Lex Luthor Clark promises he will make her proud. Lex Luthor has had such a huge hate over Superman so he decides to create a team to defeat Superman once and for all he recurits a mercenary Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke a animal god called Cheetah former Green Lantern Corps member and enemy Sinstero Barry's archenemy Eobard Thawne aka Reverse Flash and Central City criminal Leonard Snart aka Captain Cold and take their target on Starrware Industries. After defeating the Legion Of Doom Bruce sents Luthor Wilson and Smart to Arkham Asylum for their against the world Amadeus promises him they will never break even if they try. In Washington the heroes are honoured for saving the world and defeating the Legion Of Doom they announce to the world they will be called the Justice League protectors of the world Horne asks Superman is there anything they need Superman tells him one thing they need. The Justice League finally get their own headquarters Barry calls it the Hall Of Justice has crime passes the Justice League prepares for it's next big battle. In the post credit scene Dick Grayson aka Nightwing Billy Batson aka Shazam and John Jones aka Martian Manhunter decide whether to join the Justice League. Cast * Taron Egerton as Clark Kent/Superman: * Taylor Kitsch as Bruce Wayne/Batman: * Alexandra Daddario as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman: * Joshua Bowman as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern: * Dylan O Brien as Barry Allen/The Flash: * John Boyega as Victor Stone/Cyborg: * Darren Criss as Lex Luthor: * Jude Law as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke: * Amanda Seyfried as Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah: * Luke Evans as Sinsetro: * Matthew McConaughey as Eobard Thawne/Reverse Flash: * Zac Efron as Leonard Snart/Captain Cold: * Simon Pegg as Alfred Pennyworth: * Alec Baldwin as Jor-El: * Morgan Freeman as Jonathan Horne: